Un matin d'avril
by Meiroh
Summary: Certains jours s'avèrent plus difficiles à vivre que d'autres lorsqu'on est l'un des pilotes de gundam...


Un matin d'avril

Un rayon de soleil parvint à tromper la vigilance du lourd rideau et frappa le sol de la chambre, triomphant. Pas un bruit dans la pièce nouvellement conquise, à peine un léger froissement de draps venant du lit occupé.  
Puis l'ouragan.  
« Hee-chaaan !!! Debout, vite ! Les profs veulent nous voir d'urgence ! »  
« ... » Jetant un coup d'oeil au réveil, le Japonais se permit un vague grognement. 6H15. Il revenait d'une mission de repérage d'une semaine, et même ses nerfs d'acier réclamaient plus d'une heure de repos.

Deux minutes plus tard, il était prêt au départ, la main sur la porte de la chambre, quand son instinct lui hurla que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se retourna.  
En deux minutes, son compagnon n'avait pas dit un mot. Assis dans un fauteuil, étrangement calme, Duo le dévisageait, l'air curieux. Un large sourire fendit son visage, et tous les voyants virèrent au rouge dans la tête de Heero.  
Dans un ultime effort pour repousser ses craintes, il parcourut la chambre du regard, cherchant ce qui lui avait échappé.  
« Oh. ... Kuso. »

Ses yeux s'étaient posés sur le réveil innocent.

1er avril.

Lui revinrent en mémoire les insupportables jeux de son partenaire de combat, l'année précédente à la même époque. Il ne connaissait pas à l'époque cette étrange coutume occidentale, mais Duo Maxwell s'était chargé de le lui faire comprendre : ce jour-là, le Dieu des Enfers remontait sur Terre et s'incarnait en la personne du pilote à la tresse.  
Et déjà revenait cette date maudite entre toutes.  
Sans un mot superflu, sans un regard pour son tortionnaire du jour, Heero ouvrit la porte, décidant qu'il serait dangereux de se recoucher. Il descendit à la cuisine, saluant de la tête un Trowa à moitié réveillé, assis par terre à un mètre du canapé, contemplant ses chaussures lacées ensemble d'un air un peu hébété.

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir calmé Wufei qui pourchassait Duo avec la pomme de douche à laquelle pendait un tuyau sectionné, les 4 pilotes se rassemblèrent dans la chambre de Quatre, qui refaisait calmement son lit, pour la troisième fois.  
« On pourrait l'enfermer dans la cave jusqu'à demain. »  
« Pourquoi pas toute la semaine ? »  
« Il faudrait qu'on reste tous à le surveiller constamment, ça n'arrangerait rien. C'est du Shinigami qu'il s'agit, tout de même... »  
« On pourrait simplement partir, chacun de son côté.Il ne nous suivra pas tous en même temps. »  
« Et laisser l'un de nous subir seul ce monstre ? » Les regards se tournèrent furtivement vers Heero, qui se troubla un peu.  
« De toutes façons, on doit rester au QG, au cas où les profs appellent ! »

Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, le téléphone sonna. Duo se précipita pour répondre depuis l'étage, mais Heero n'avait qu'à tendre le bras et fut plus rapide. Il écouta sans dire un mot son interlocuteur, les yeux fixés sur le Shinigami surexcité.  
« Bien reçu. »  
« Une attaque ? Dis moi que c'est ca, Hee-chan, je meurs d'envie d'aller voir Oz aujourd'hui !!! » L'adolescent cria en dévalant les escaliers pour rejoindre les autres.  
Heero sembla hésiter un instant, puis balaya lentement la pièce du regard, s'arrêtant sur chacun des occupants.  
« Alerte générale. Le château de la princesse a été envahi. Oz a apparemment d'innombrables renforts et ils seront là dans une heure. Ordre de plier bagage immédiatement et de se séparer jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. »

Le silence se fit lourd derrière ses paroles. Puis dans un même mouvement, les quatre autres pilotes se levèrent et se précipitèrent vers leurs chambres ; pas un instant à perdre. Heero les imita silencieusement, mais suivi Quatre et Trowa dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Duo manqua le percuter en jaillissant de la leur, alors que le Japonais sortait de celle de Wufei.  
« Qu'est ce que tu fiches ? Tu n'as rien préparé !!!! »  
« Je n'emporte rien. »  
« Mais ... »  
« Les ordres : on part chacun de notre côté, à dix minutes d'intervalle. Trowa est déjà dehors. Tu es le suivant. Rendez-vous dans huit jours au QG des profs, et n'hésite pas à faire des détours avant d'y aller ; ils n'ont pas pu investir le château sans un minimum d'information, ils doivent avoir des mouchards partout, peut-être même dans les gundams. »  
« Je démonterai Deathscythe moi-même pièce par pièce s'il le faut ! »

Un peu troublé car c'était la première fois qu'une telle urgence les rapprochait dangereusement d'une défaite irrémédiable, Duo entra dans le hangar des gundams en traînant ses deux énormes sacs de voyage. Effectivement, Heavy Arm manquait, laissant un vide désagréable dans l'équipe des robots géants. Avec un léger soupir de découragement, le jovial Américain totalement dégrisé partit, non sans pester après Oz qui leur gâchait le meilleur jour de l'année.

Heero contempla le ciel vide longtemps même après que le gundam noir ne soit plus visible. Dans son dos, Quatre apparu, affichant un sourire franc, tandis que Wufei s'appuya sur le cadre de la porte ouverte en croisant les bras, forcant un visage aussi sérieux que son ami devant lui. Le pilote de Wing ouvrit la bouche pour prendre une légère bouffée d'air frais, et laissa les mots s'échapper dans un souffle, mais clairement audibles dans le silence du hangar : « Poisson d'avril. ».  
« Ils t'ont dit quoi, au téléphone ? »  
« Journée de repos pour tout le monde : nous ne voulons pas de Maxwell au QG le premier avril. »

Heavy Arm se posa en douceur devant eux.

« J'ai apporté le champagne, les gars. »


End file.
